SPIDERMAN: THE SECRET UNDERNEATH
by TheNav
Summary: (originally printed as 'Spiderman: What lies underneath' *COMPLETE chpt4 now up!* Spiderman movieverse!!! Dr. Connors has an accident, but how is he connected with the Lizard? R/R to find out! first story so plz be nice!
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: This is just a short story --- something that happened directly after the movie. Don't forget to R&R.  
  
The story just.well. 'tingled' at the back of my head. Some people might call it a 'NAVID (that's me)' sense! :) I haven't completed it yet but I think if I see some R&R I'll start with the next one. This is the first time I'm writing a fan- fiction.  
  
Disclaimer: Peter Parker/Spiderman and The Lizard/Curtis Connors are properties of mighty Marvel and these are NOT my makings! Although the story is.  
  
  
  
Spider-man: The secret underneath: By: Navid_Splatty  
  
Prologue If somebody told you it was a happy little tale, if somebody told you that I was just your average ordinary guy not a care in the world. somebody lied. - Peter Parker  
  
Part one - the Beginning:  
  
It has been 2 months since Norman Osborn's funeral, two months since he died . impaled in his own Goblin Glider, two months since the Green Goblin had flown away from Peter's life. or so to think.  
  
Peter Parker took a sit in his class at Empire State University in Biochemistry. As a member of the faculty came to announce that Dr. Curtis Connors, A biochemist expert, was unable to come because of an accident reported from his lab. although the accident wasn't severe. An ol' Trusted Spider-sense tingled slightly at the back of Pete's head. 'Why the spider-sense?' Thought Peter, 'There's nothing wrong with a little accident. this kind of thing can happen. Sure could be a little shock or Connors might be faking his accident. but why? Why the spidey-sense? Maybe just because I 'll get some pretty HARD exercises today'  
  
'Still the whole situation needed investigating. '  
  
That night:  
  
Harry Osborn was out of town on a business trip, he was now the head of OsCorp industries, so Peter had to take care of the apartment, Peter and Harry share, by himself - giving him a lot of time being the ever loving web-slinger.  
  
Mary Jane had been really curious about Peter's whereabouts. she had been leaving messages in his answering machine for sometime. This was one of them.  
  
"Hey tiger, what gives? Cant find ya at home ANY TIME! Where ARE you Parker? Friends call each other back y'know. Well.later."  
  
As MJ 's last words ended with a beep Peter put on his spider - tights - just remaining his mask open.  
  
Peeeep  
  
"If I told you I was 'HANGING AROUND' with criminals. you wouldn't believe me now would you?" Joked Pete. A smile was formed Peter's face "I'm goOod!" he blurted while putting on his mask of the ever-loving Spiderman!  
  
"Might, as well do ol 'responsibility thing' Spidey" Said Spiderman to no one but himself.  
  
And the amazing Spiderman jumped out of his apartment window with a somersault in mid-air. Spidey was facing the sky above him, his back facing the ground but still in mid-air. Until gravity did its job pulling Spiderman towards the ground.  
  
At the first available moment, Spidey shoot a web-line towards a flagpole. Then he went underneath the pole and quickly pushed him self up and went over the pole and once again came underneath it.forming a 360 maneuver. This time, though, Spidey let go of the web-line and in some short seconds, WITHOUT support, Spidey was in the middle of the ever-great New York skyline!  
  
It was slightly cool that night but not quite a 'winter weather' since it was nearly August.  
  
Shooting a strand of webbing while still being air-borne, Spidey was on his way to his chosen destination - The lab of Dr. Connors @ Biotech laboratories.  
  
With a diagonal motion Spidey landed on the roof of Bio - tech.  
  
"Nice roof"  
  
Spiderman went near the ventilation shaft.  
  
Moments later:  
  
Spidey burst through a ventilation shaft in the ceiling-he had found his way to Connor's lab . but now all he needed to know was where Connor was. The whole place was a mess. as if a Pumpkin Bomb from the Goblin had just blown it a few SECONDS ago.  
  
There were no sign of any other living-breathing thing other then Spidey himself.  
  
But there was also a computer . one that was undisturbed. it MAY have information on where Connors was.  
  
Spidey knew that Dr. Connors was SUPPOSED to be his lab - Connors told it to Pete himself. Although Peter doesn't work for the man anymore. they are good friends.  
  
Connors said he was 'staying there' for some time in order to do some research. didn't say which ones.  
  
Spidey moved towards the computer, but something caught his masked-eye. a CD.  
  
It was on the floor and the case was broken. the CD was written 'Lab Experiments' and by the looks of things, it looked like Connors' hand writing . that could help . but that can wait. The CD was placed firmly underneath Spiderman's costume.  
  
Now it was time for the CPU. Spider sense wasn't warning him about any danger yet. But. there was a bit of tingling at the back of Spidey's head . he ignored it. Spiderman was about to turn on the CPU when.  
  
A liquid fell in Spidey's gloved-hand,  
  
Spidey looked towards the source - the ceiling.  
  
A large Green Lizard-like creature was sticking to the ceiling, it was big, had red eyes, which were pointing at him -- and it looked hungry. Really hungry!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Not bad for first time around huh? PRUTTY Please R&R. 


	2. The battle

Author's note: Wow! Looks like people REALLY liked my story! 2 reviews and hole lotta fans! Even my brothers e-mailed me about how they liked it! Well sorry about keeping all of you waiting so much! Won't happen again I promise! Hopefully all of you will like THIS chapter of the story as much as the last one! Purty Please R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: Spiderman and all related characters belong to mighty marvel not me! The story does however  
  
Previously on Spiderman:  
  
Faculty member: "I'm sorry, but with lack of timing, our guest Dr. Curtis Connors was an able to visit us today because of an accident reported from his lab."  
  
Spider sense tingled  
  
Peter (thinking): Why the spider-sense? The whole situation needs investigating.  
  
Spiderman: Whoa! This is serious! Maybe this wasn't an accident. This amount of damage could only do the bomb of the Goblin!  
  
Green thing sticking to the ceiling looking hungry!   
  
Spiderman: Ahh. mother. And now:  
  
Spiderman: the secret underneath  
  
By: Navid_Splatty  
  
  
  
Part II: The battle  
  
'. Okay rewind: I hear that a guest whom I worked for sometime ago couldn't come to show some demonstration on biochemistry because of some stupid accident at his lab. My /spider sense\ tingles and here I am at the man's lab waiting to be squashed by a gigantic Dino-man . or something.'  
  
".Aha . nice dino creature thingy . big mean dino creature thingy - how about you be a good little dino boy and let uncy Spidey leave now huh?" said Spiderman and underneath that mask - Peter Parker while taking a few slow steps aback from the computer.  
  
The creature breathed and grunted at the same time while hungrily looked at the wall crawler.  
  
The creature finally made its move jumping down at the computer sending it to shreds.  
  
Spiderman did a double back flip just in time to get out of the way of the distraction. He was sticking to the wall. Simply 'sitting' there Spidey-style.  
  
"So much for that one" said Spiderman with a deep breath.  
  
Suddenly, realization struck at Peter. The creature, or 'Dino man' had torn bits of a once lab coat on it and there was a label, a nametag. It read 'Curtis Connors'!  
  
"Dr. Connors?" Spidey asked to the monster but it simply just growled sniffing in and out to who knows what.  
  
Opening and closing its mouth back and fourth.  
  
Spiderman stared at the creature with shock, It's reflection shined at Spiderman's masked eye.  
  
"It can't be you can it?" He asked again.  
  
Thoughts troubled Spidey's head keeping him occupied in them.  
  
Suddenly, the creature began to attack again, jumping towards Spiderman, who was still on the wall vanished in his thoughts.  
  
Spider sense tingles  
  
The lizard-like creature sprung, arms spread and mind towards only one thing -- the living thing sticking to the wall.  
  
Spidey jumped at the very last second as the creature crashed into the wall Spidey was once sticking to.  
  
Spiderman leaped out of the way and with a spinning summersault And landed on the floor.  
  
The creature, on the other hand, had smashed its head out of the wall and turned around to find its prey, as if the wall infected no damage to it at all.  
  
Spidey began to twist his head around only to find the creature scrapping him in the face with its right paw.  
  
The scratch did enough damage to the mask that it was torn into scraps.  
  
Spiderman spun around in mid-air, the impact made him move towards the broken pieces of the computer. Spinning.  
  
He crashed.  
  
The creature aimed once more. Bending down to the ground. Aiming.  
  
By the time Spiderman emerged, blood was pouring from his nose and lips.  
  
" Ugh " He tried to shake out this feeling. The last time he felt this much pain was 2 months ago. The night Norman Osborn died.  
  
Still trying to get on his feet. Spiderman somehow with all of his strength, managed to stand up. Spider sense tingled Spidey looked at the danger that was coming to him.  
  
The creature jumped.  
  
Peter's open eye could be seen wide opened. He tried to dodge the impact that was jumping towards him. but wasn't fast enough.  
  
The creature head-butted Spidey in the mid-section. The creature forced all of its gigantic body's strength at Spidey. Both of them crashed through the opposing wall.  
  
As they reached the next room with it's newly formed door. Spidey hit the ground, but the impact of the creature was so strong that the ground didn't stop him. Instead he slid across the room.  
  
The creature, on the other hand, didn't feel any pain at all! He stopped at the broken wall, never to slide.  
  
Spiderman finally stopped.  
  
The creature saw Spiderman not moving.  
  
It growled.  
  
No response, could the living thing die?  
  
It (The creature) began to move closer. closer. more closer. And finally, close enough to sniff at Spiderman's face.  
  
Sniff Sniff Sniff.  
  
The creature growled once more. It was centimeters away from its prey's face.  
  
The creature began to lift its arm. Its claws sprang open, ready to kill any being.  
  
Suddenly  
  
Thweep  
  
A sticky thing stuck to the creatures' paw.  
  
It was shocked.  
  
The creature then tried to look towards Spiderman, only to find another web- like substance wrapping around its face.  
  
The creature put both of its paws in its face, trying to pull of the webbing.  
  
Thwipp  
  
Thwipp  
  
Thwiiiiiipp  
  
Spidey sprung to his feet with a flip and quickly wrapped the creature in a handy dandy cocoon made of off webbing.  
  
"They don't say 'spins a web ANY size' for nothin'"! Gagged the wall crawler. Even though he felt pain.  
  
Seconds later - The creature burst out of its newly -made cage. Sending strands of web all over the floor.  
  
It stood right in front of Spidey-face to face. Only, Spiderman wasn't as big OR as tall as the creature was. He was nearly reaching the creature's shoulders!  
  
"Ah ha ha. how it goes?" Laughed Spidey he knew he was in BIG trouble.  
  
SLASH SLASH  
  
Two scratches to the chest.  
  
Spidey could hardly breathe!  
  
And if that wasn't enough. there was a third scratch, an uppercut- kind of scratch.  
  
The impacts were large enough to send Spidey flying to the other side of the room. He landed on a table, but it broke as soon as he touched it. Pain grafted Spidey's entire body. The parts where the creature scratched were filled with blood.  
  
Spiderman was seeing blurs.  
  
Within all the blurry visions Spidey saw the creature leaping towards him from above - he was laying on his back on top of the broken pieces of the table.  
  
With all his strength Spidey hardly moved both of his legs upwards.  
  
The Lizard fell on top of Spidey's legs and was soon thrown out of the way, crashing into a rack of chemicals.  
  
Spidey on the other hand, was trying to stand up. but failed. His legs were too injured to hold up an entire body again. "Ugh!" "Arrrrg! " Spiderman screamed. He was breathing fast and heavy.  
  
Spider sense tingles  
  
The Lizard came running towards its prey - Spiderman.  
  
It grabbed Spidey by the neck and hurriedly ran towards a wall. And hit Spidey's head on the wall back and fourth back and fourth.  
  
"ah!" "ah" "ah" "ah!" Spidey screamed in pain.  
  
He could see and feel blood pouring from his forehead every time it struck at the wall.  
  
Finally the Lizard stopped hitting. Only now it turned Spidey over and squeezed his throat!  
  
Spidey could hardly breathe and now it was harder!  
  
He could feel his life coming out of his body!  
  
At the very last second. the Lizard stopped. just stopped.  
  
Only this was a beginning of a new torture. It grabbed Spidey by the neck again and this time hit Spidey in the stomach with it's giant-sized knee.  
  
"AHHHHH!"  
  
Blood fell from Spidey's mouth.  
  
He could feel getting sense less.  
  
But then the Lizards scratched Spidey in face once more making him fall onto the ground.  
  
Spidey was sense less.  
  
To be continued  
  
On the next SPIDERMAN: The battle with the Lizard is just getting better! Will Spiderman die at the paws of a . 'Dino Man?' Stay tuned! Or in this case Rant & Review! Same Spider time same Spider website. -Author 


	3. Flash Back

Disclaimer: Spiderman, Lizard and all related properties belongs to mighty marvel and not me! The flash backs are from the 'Spiderman' movie and it's novelization which belongs to 20th Century Fox The story however belongs to none other then moowa!  
  
Author's note: No reviews! Not even a SINGLE ONE! :( You have to R/R either way! I mean: If the story was SO bad let me know! PurTy pleeeease Read & Review!!! (R&R) on THIS chapter! :(  
  
Previously on Spiderman:  
  
(Spidey got the beating of his life from a super human/lizard version of Curt Connors!)  
  
* Fight scenes from chapter2.  
  
At the end of the battle - Spiderman lay on the floor - sense less.  
  
And now:  
  
SPIDERMAN: THE SECRET UNDERNEATH By: Navid_Splatty (note: Splatty is me! And not a co-writer! He is my Alter ego!)  
  
Part III: Flash Back  
  
A Goblin was flying up the night skies of NY and destroying everything that was standing in it's way.  
  
"Itsy Bitsy spider went up the water spout. Down came the Goblin and took the spider out!" It kept singing and soon.  
  
BooM!  
  
The Goblin fired a missile towards a tram full of kids!  
  
They shrieked.  
  
The Goblin chuckled evilly.  
  
The tram exploded. Flames were reflecting in the Goblin's glassed eye.  
  
It chuckled again. Loudly echoing into the night sky.  
  
Flash  
  
Peter wide opened his eyes. His nightmare was happening again. Suddenly his gut felt pain. He tried to move. But couldn't. He hadn't the strength.  
  
Peter saw blood flooding from underneath him. He didn't knew what his conditions were. He didn't know the secret underneath.  
  
Suddenly, a tight grip attacked his neck-pain again.  
  
And again all of the sudden, he was being picked up, by the neck.  
  
The Lizard growled as it yanked its prey up from the floor.  
  
sniff  
  
It smelled Peter's blood, still alive.  
  
The lizard-like-creature threw Spidey on the ground. And it jumped to the air; Spidey was still lying there unconscious the creature landed on Spidey's gut!  
  
Peter screamed in pain.  
  
The creature then jumped again. And again landed on Spiderman.  
  
The creature kept doing the same maneuver up and down, up and down. And finally after 5 jumps. It stopped.  
  
The lizard grabbed Spidey by the throat this time and pulled him up again. Face to face. By now Spidey gained conscious. By a miracle, The impacts snapped him out of senselessness.  
  
The creature saw that Spidey's eyes were wide opened.  
  
It growled underneath its breath.  
  
And suddenly it began to run wildly, Spidey was still in the lizard's grip.  
  
Spider sense going wild  
  
Spidey could see that the glass window was coming towards him from behind.  
  
CRASH!!!  
  
Both the Lizard and Spiderman broke THROUGH the glass-window.  
  
Both of them were falling not knowing what could happen next. Spidey got out of unconsciousness just in time to get a tight grip on a wall, but the lizard also grabbed something - Spidey's ankle. Yanking it, Spidey's weaken strength wasn't enough to hold the weight.  
  
He let go of the wall.  
  
All seemed lost. Could the Amazing Spiderman die?  
  
Peter thought that his life is over. Everything was flashing before his eyes. The sight of the Lizard beneath him and beneath that the flashing lights of the city stories below began to fade. Peter thought of the happy days of his life -  
  
Flash back sequence  
  
A 5 year-old boy was standing in the middle of a living room. His name was Peter Parker. He had been in that house before, once when he visited there with his parents some days ago. Where are they? He thought. He hadn't seen his parents for days now!  
  
Suddenly a man came; it was his uncle. what was his name again? Oh yes- Uncle Ben. The 5-year-old boy thought.  
  
Other Flash back sequence  
  
Peter Parker, now a 6 year-old boy; started to live with his Aunt May and Uncle Ben after his parents died in a plane accident.  
  
Recently his aunt said that they were having new neighbors. Young Peter waited for them to come. He was seeing through their kitchen window, as a new car approached in front of the next house. And out of the car came out Mary Jane Watson.  
  
Peter ran to his aunt and grabbed her. He said "Aunt May, Aunt May, is THAT an Angel?"  
  
Another Flash back sequence  
  
Uncle Ben and young Peter were talking in his room, and Uncle Ben told him that if he was too sad about his parents, then he could write to them in a book.  
  
"Will they write back?" Asked a curious Peter. "No, but they will see it! That way you can write ALL of your things to em'" replied Ben.  
  
"But I can't write yet." Informed Peter.  
  
"Hmm. How about a deal? Until you learn how to write, I'll write to them for you!" Suggested Ben.  
  
"Ok"  
  
More Flash back sequence  
  
Peter was now in his teens.  
  
"Just one more shot! Perfect!" He was taking pictures in the field trip.  
  
Suddenly, his hand felt pain - as if something had bit on it.  
  
He almost jumped out of his skin!  
  
Peter surveyed his hands - a rash-like spot was there. He quickly tried to see what cost it. A spider was running away in the crowd . and someone accidentally smashed it.  
  
More flash back sequence  
  
The following morning after the spider's bite:  
  
His aunt woke him up by gently tapping on his bedroom door.  
  
"Peter, wake up. You're going to be late!" She said in her usual gentle voice.  
  
He jumped out of the bed and quickly put on his glasses. Blur vision. He took them off. Clear vision. He put them on again. And again the blur vision. He decided not to wear it that day.  
  
Peter also got a glimpse of a newly formed ripped muscles! He saw it clearly in his mirror. It was really there! He NEVER had a ripped body before!  
  
"Peter?" His aunt asked.  
  
"Yeah?!" He almost screamed in excitement.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked.  
  
"Well. actually. I'm fine!" Peter said a grin in his face.  
  
"Are you feeling any change? Improvement?" Aunt may asked; she was worried.  
  
"Change? Yeah - Big change!" Replied Petey - a BIG grin now.  
  
Flash back sequence again  
  
"It's me!" Peter came down to the kitchen table smiling.  
  
"Hey! Thought you were sick!" laughed Uncle Ben.  
  
"Never felt better!"  
  
"Peter have some breakfast." Said Aunt May from the stove.  
  
"Ah. I'm not hungry" denied Petey.  
  
"But you haven't eaten a THING!" - Aunt may  
  
"Sorry I gotta go!" said Peter running off.  
  
"Hey Michelangelo, don't forget; you and I do the kitchen tonight!" reminded Uncle Ben while sipping a cup of coffee.  
  
"Right! Don't start up without me!" "And don't start up WITH me!" joked Ben and winked at Peter.  
  
Flash back sequence  
  
"Remember Peter: With Great Powers Comes Great Responsibilities" Said Uncle Ben, He and Peter were now in the car talking.  
  
"Are you saying that I'll turn up into some kind of criminal?" asked Peter.  
  
"No, no I'm not saying that. all I'm saying is that." Ben was interrupted by Peter:  
  
"Oh please Uncle Ben no lectures" whined Petey.  
  
"I'm not lecturing. And I know I'm not your father."  
  
"Then STOP PRETENDING TO BE!" Peter yelled. those words still hurt him yet today.  
  
".right.I'll pick you up at 8" said Ben - he was really hurt.  
  
Flash Back sequence  
  
Peter just came out winning in pro wrestling. I think it was WCW.  
  
Anyway-he won only 100 bucks. The manager betrayed him. Peter was supposed to win $3000.  
  
He walked slowly out of the arena. and into the streets. It was cold that night.  
  
Around a bank of a street - he saw people gathering all around and Police cars everywhere. Wonder what it could be?  
  
He walked into the crowed. One by one trying to get in to see who died. And quickly he realized the face of the man lying there:  
  
"Uncle Ben!" He yelled.  
  
One the cops where trying to stop Peter but he kept saying "That's my uncle! That's my uncle!"  
  
Flash back  
  
After beating the hell out of the mug that killed his uncle. Spiderman held him up by the collar.  
  
"justgivemeachanceman! JUST GIVE ME A CHANCE!" The crook pleaded.  
  
"What about my UNCLE?! DID YOU GIVE HIM A CHANCE? DID YOU!" Peter yelled and held him towards a light.  
  
That face - he could remember. The thief he refused to stop when he had the chance! Back at the arena!  
  
Flash Back  
  
The Green Goblin was proved to be none other than Norman Osborn! After a brutal battle Spiderman stood there still.  
  
"Mr. Osborn? You're the Goblin?" Peter said that in shock. Mr.Osborn was his archenemy!  
  
"No no!" Norman kept crying.  
  
"You killed all those people" Peter reminded.  
  
"No! No! The Goblin did! I had nothing to do with it!"  
  
"You attacked Aunt May, you tried to kill Mary Jane!" Peter kept saying.  
  
"Peter. I've always been like a father to you! Be a son to me now!" said Norman - he was on his knees.  
  
"I already have a father! His name is BEN PARKER!" Peter reminded.  
  
Suddenly Norman's begging eyes changed to an evil one.  
  
"God Speed Spiderman" said the 'Goblin' and no longer Norman.  
  
With the help of his Spider sense, Peter got out of the way just in time. The upcoming Goblin Glider with a blade in front of it rushed its way into Norman!  
  
The Goblin screamed in grave pain.  
  
In his last words Norman hardly put out:  
  
"Peter. don't tell Harry" And fell to his death.  
  
Impaled on his-own Goblin Glider.  
  
Flash to present  
  
Both the Lizard and Peter were still falling.  
  
And all of the sudden, The Lizard stuck at Peter from beneath with it's big, heavy, sharp-tail.  
  
"AHHH!"  
  
As if in slow motion, Peter saw as the lizard's tail crushed his shoulder. blood scattering in mid-air.  
  
The impact made Peter spun to his back. He was facing the sky now.  
  
Peter shot a strand of web towards a near-by window. it was his last hope for survival.  
  
Spider sense tingling the whole time  
  
Peter then faced the lizard beneath him - he did a summersault while holding the web-line. And was soon upside down - Spidey style.  
  
The ground was coming nearer. The Lizard wasted no time, it began doing acrobatic moves - I.E it first hung from a flagpole and then spun around it. Soon it landed on a window ledge and then on another ledge few floors down. The Creature was somersaulting the whole time.  
  
Peter, on the other hand, was still falling/hanging from the web upside down - he saw as the Lizard safely landed on the ground and soon began to open a sewer cover.  
  
In seconds, which felt like hours, Spidey was just inches to the ground.  
  
Spidey reached the sewer ground at the exact last second as The Lizard went into the sewers of New York City and closed the valve in Spidey's face, he was still up side down now but hanging rather than falling.  
  
There was a piece of peppermint gum on top of the valve right in front of Spidey's unmasked nose.  
  
Peter sniffed it and said:  
  
"Y'know littering is pretty bad, nasty and just not nice!"  
  
Moments later:  
  
Spidey splashed into the sewers. His legs felt pain as he did. He surveyed the surroundings. Nothing.  
  
Spidey began to take slow steps forwards. He had to be on his toes.  
  
The noise of water dripping and rats squeaking was echoing in the walls.  
  
He was moving towards a fork in the tunnel and as he was in the middle:  
  
Spider sense tingles!  
  
A large green hand choked Peter, it's claws scratching his throat.  
  
The Lizard had emerged again.  
  
"uGh! Gugh! Oggh!" Choked Peter trying to move the Lizard's hands. He could hardly breathe. Lungs burning in pain.  
  
The Lizard held Peter up-choking him.  
  
It 'grrrr'ed slowly. As If whispering. Mouth opening and closing at the same time drooling.  
  
Peter tried to look in the Lizard's eyes. Still grasped in pain.  
  
But the Lizard made it's move once again and threw Peter towards a wall. But it hadn't stopped Peter as you might have thought.  
  
Peter broke through the solid brick wall!  
  
When on the other side of the broken wall, Peter's strength wasn't enough to hold him in his senses.  
  
The water underneath him was red with his own blood.  
  
The Lizard-like creature crouched to Peter's side and sniffed him.  
  
Is he dead?  
  
To be continued  
  
On the next Spiderman the Secret Underneath:  
  
Peter sitting in front of his computer and seeking for clues into WHAT Dr. Connors was turned into.  
  
"A Lizard?" He said to no one in paricular.  
  
R/R if you want to see what happens next! 


	4. The Lizard

****

Author's Note: 

I originally named my story 'What lies underneath' but then I thought of a cooler name: 'The Secret Underneath'. So don't get mad :D 

**__**

Spiderman: The Secret Underneath

CHAPTER IV 

****

10:30 am The next morning:

Mary Jane Watson's life-long dream was to be a famous supermodel. And here she was waiting tables at a measly grill in Manhattan.

"Yo! You guys serve here or what?" yelled one of the customers.

"Told ya this place stinks!" Squealed another.

"Hey! Watson! What're ya doin' standin' around fer? Get OUT dere an' serve them tables!" Ordered the owner of the grill, Jack Hunter. Particularly screaming. 

"I was doing the floors Jack." Informed MJ in a low calm voice. "And besides, Your NEPHEW was supposed to 'DO' the TABLES now!" Said MJ but this time her voice was a bit up too.

". . . Are you challenging me?" Dared The owner, he was shocked. That girl can NEVER stand up to him! 

MJ nodded hysterically and said ". . . Yeah. . . you know what? I think I AM challenging you! I think I'm SICK! SICK of you ! In fact I'm SO sick . . ." MJ pulled her batch out and slammed it in Jack's face.

"I quit!" she yelled. 

Jack was looking at MJ as if she just revealed she was from another planet.

Mary Jane herself was a bit surprised.

She took her coat from the hanger and began to run out the back door.

Jack began saying names.

*Censored for young readers . . . and y'know I don't know that much 'names'! ;)*

By the time Jack was at the door still yelling, MJ was on the streets.

"Yeah RUN! 'cause thas whaccha are! A stinkin' low life!" He screamed.

MJ turned around and looked at him in the 'what a shame' look and said:

"And do know what YOU are Jack? You are nothing but a big fat BUM!"

The owner wide opened his eyes. NO ONE stood up to him in his entire life!

"Yo! Let's ditch this joint! Only thing you gonna find here are big fat bums!" Mocked and laughed the customer from before. 

Mary Jane shoved her hands in her pockets and began to walk home . . . her apartment anyway.

__

'Life sucks'. 

~

Peter's eyes shot opened. For a second he didn't know where he was except that he was lying inside a sewer in dirty, stinky, shivery water! 

All of the sudden everything flashed in his mind. The lab, Dr. Connors, 

'LIZARD', the blood and gory from last night, all of them.

Peter struggled to get on his knee . . . Bad move.

As he did, Peter felt as if his ribs were jumping out of their position. Lungs burning. His spine felt as if it was powdered.

He could barely see with his left eye, bruises.

His legs were wobbly and all out of strength.

The last thing he needed was his left-hand webbing-nerve screaming in pain, and it was! 

Peter shakily sat . . . it was half lying but still, in a sitting position.

He leaned on the wall behind him. 

All he could do was just sit there and squeeze his stomach. 

All of the attacks from the night before had severe affects. 

The head butts, the stomping, the walls, and specially the scratches. 

Peter could feel his eyeballs as it rolled to the back of his head.

But then, they re-appeared.

Between all the blurry visions, Peter had gotten a glimpse of another closed sewer valve in the ceiling.

Slowly, Peter moved his shaking right hand up . . . he crunched his fingers in a shooting position, the 'spidey' shooting position that is, and shot a strand of webbing towards the valve.

The webbing did its job sticking tightly just under the valve.

Now all Pete needed to do was yank the web so that it would pop-open the valve and he could easily swing out of there . . . but that only stood a 40% chance. 

__

'C'mon Spidey! You've been through much worse than this! Yank it off! On 3' 

Peter slowly took the other arm off from his stomach and held the rope of webbing.

__

'2'

He gripped the rope tightly with both hands.

__

'1!'

Pete pulled the rope with all of his strength . . . 

Nothing happened. 

The valve only budged a bit. 

Peter closed his eyes and puffed out a deep a breath and stopped.

All that effort, all that strength, and nothing is what he got. 

He released the breath.

_'C'mon Parker! Try again! Remember who you are! You are Spiderman! If you don't cure Dr Connor he might go out on the streets! INOCENT PEOPLE would die then! Think of what will happen! This is your responsibility!'_

Peter sighed again and glared at the valve with determined eyes.

__

'C'mon Spidey! This is one of those 'hero' things'

Once again, Peter pulled with all the strength that was left in him.

He particularly screamed to gain the appropriate strength to pull out the valve.

At last, a 'cling' sound appeared. And all that effort with the broken body actually paid off.

The valve stormed opened, but it also headed towards Spidey!

"Oh oh" was all that he could say, voice not even audible.

At the very last second, Peter hurriedly moved out of the way. Overhead the valve went past him. 

Slam! 

The 15pound metal hit the wall.

He lay on the water again . . . just underneath the open hole.

He could feel the sunlight torching up his skin. He saw the cars driving by . . . people walking up and down the streets. And targets everywhere. Just one good shot was all he needed to get out of this smelly icky place. 

Peter targeted a flagpole. 

thiwpp

The web flew through the sky.

People were pointing at it. 

The strand of webbing hit a flagpole, Spiderman stretched his body upwards. Seconds away from freedom. 

Suddenly the stretch did its damage. Peter used too much acrobatic-performance out of his injured body. He fainted once again and fell into the dirty water.

~

Mary Jane walked angrily, looking down in the ground.

__

'Oh great! First I quit my job and now I missed my bus!'

She thought, yelling inside her mind.

__

'. . . hmm. . . I never thought I could do what I just did! The old freak must be screaming his guts off!' 

She smiled a bit. 

"Whoa!" 

MJ almost fell into a manhole.

She examined it again, why was the valve left carelessly open?

MJ gasped in fear as she saw Peter lying inside the sewer . . . not moving! 

"SOMEBODY HELP!" 

She screamed.

****

3:30 PM

Hospital 

Dr. Scott Warren has worked in this hospital for about 15 years now. He had bonded a great relationship amongst his patients. 

Most recently, he had been seeing the Parker's for a while now. First Mrs. Parker . . . after her big scare about "Big Yellow Eyes".

And now her nephew Peter!

Dr. Warren came out of Peter's room highlighting a checklist of tests he needed Peter to do.

"How is my Peter?" asked Aunt May in tears.

Dr. Warren took out a big sigh, "Peter is fine Mrs. Parker" he informed.

MJ sighed in relief while Aunt May sat down in a chair, saying a prayer under her breath.

"But there is one thing I don't understand; how on earth did Peter get these cuts and bruises?" asked the doctor.

"I don't know" this time MJ spoke up "I was walking to my apartment when I saw . . . " she closed her eyes for a moment "I saw . . . Peter lying inside a sewer unconscious".

"These cuts are made from a sharp object. And by the looks of things, from a gigantic animal or bear." 

Said Dr. Warren.

"Though I'm not sure which one, it COULD be a sword or knife. But . . . I know this sounds strange but . . . could you tell me why Peter was wearing a 'SPIDERMAN' costume?" 

~

****

Sometime later:

It had been almost a week since Peter had been in this hospital. He was now conscious and sitting in his bed. There were bandages in most parts of his body, especially in his head. Doctor Warren had told him that he had a head injury and needed to wear the bandage for at least a couple of days. Harry came down to New York after hearing about his friend's state. The morning sunlight shone in Peter's face, the warm heat made him feel . . . safe.

Doctor Warren gently knocked at the door and after Peter permitted him to 'come in' he entered.

"Good news son" The doctor started.

"You can soon go home" 

"Really? When?" 

"Oh maybe tomorrow?" 

"Thanks doc"

"Ah, Peter, would you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Sure, go ahead"

"Could you tell me how did you get this injury?"

Peter let out a deep breath, 

__

C'mon Spidey think!

"I . . . I was walking home from a costume party . . . when I saw these punks trying to mug another boy . . ."

"And?"

"And I . . . well I thought 'Hey! I'm wearing the Spiderman costume so why not help the guy?' and I sorta kicked in the fight"

"What happened there?"

"I . . . I tried to stop them . . . but they were too strong. Beat the hell out me" Peter smiled. "The next thing I knew, I was here"

"Ah . . . I see. And can you tell anything about those goons? I mean this sort of thing should be reported to the police!" 

"No no, doctor Warren. Don't do that"

"Why?"

"Because, . . . they were just kids and well . . . I thing the real Spiderman can handle it"

"Your gonna trust a man with a mask?"

"No, I know him a bit. I take his pictures y'know." Another smile

Dr. Warren smiled too "Well . . . I guess so. You take some rest and I'll get back to you in a while okay?"

"Okay and doc . . . " 

"Yes?"

"Thanks again" 

Doctor Warren smiled back and left Peter alone in the room.

__

Wherever you are Dr. Connors, someday, somewhere, I will find you. You will be cured . . . this is my RESPONSIBILITY. 

END

Epilogue:

With great powers comes great responsibility, this is my gift. It's my curse. Who am I? I am Spiderman! 

****

- Peter Parker.

****

Author's note2:

Sorry for the short and incomplete ending . . . I was planning on writing more of the story. Was thinking about throwing The Punisher in . . . but due to lack of Reviews it all flushed down the toilet: D

I know that my story wasn't as good as other stories but it was ATLEAST worth more reviews right? 

I was only a first time writer! Ya didn't have to be mean! 

Any ways, I am now currently working on a new project: its entitled Crow: It's a legend hope you guys like that one! Expecting reviews! 


End file.
